


Ropa Blanca

by Mery_icecream



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 14:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mery_icecream/pseuds/Mery_icecream
Summary: ¿Qué habría pasado si Hisana fuera una adolescente del siglo XXI? ¿Y si por accidente hubiera entrado en el Seiretei?Una historia de amor alternativa entre Hisana y Byakuya.El personaje "Yume" es el único que me pertenece. Los demás son propiedad de Tite Kubo





	Ropa Blanca

— Estamos muertas.

Acaricié el césped del prado donde nos habíamos sentado, sin prestarle atención.

— Si estamos muertas, ¿porqué es todo tan real? —puso los ojos en blanco como si fuera algo obvio.

— Evidentemente esto es el "más allá", el cielo, la vida después de la muerte —tiró una piedra que rodó colina abajo—. Da igual como le llames. El resultado es el mismo.

— Vale, de acuerdo. ¿Pero recuerdas algo de tu muerte? Porque si no es así tu idea no tiene sentido.

Recordé el rayo que me partió en mi primer dia y me mareé.

— Si que lo recuerdo. Me mató un rayo.

El mareo se convirtió en náuseas y tuve que tumbarme para reponerme.

— A mi también —musité con un hilo de voz.

La expresión de ella se iluminó y esbozó una gran sonrisa que desentonaba con sus tétricas palabras.

— Vale, pues me acabas de dar la razón. Ambas íbamos al campamento de teatro en un dia de tormenta y morimos a la vez.

Me asusté al entender las implicaciones de sus palabras.

— Yume.

— ¿Qué?

— Que yo no iba al campamento de teatro.

— ¿Y...?

Tomé aire antes de darle la noticia.

— Que el de música y el de teatro estaban en pueblos diferentes.

Yume formo una "o" con los labios sin emitir sonido alguno. Casi podías ver su cabeza trabajar en una explicación.

— Bueno —aventuró insegura—, no es tan raro que haya varias tormentas a la vez.

— Ya. Y que mueran dos chicas de la misma edad al mismo tiempo en pueblos separados por quilómetros también es muy normal.

— Por lo menos yo trato de buscar una explicación —gruñó ella—. Sea como sea, no estamos en nuestro mundo. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que esto no es normal? —levantó la palma de la mano y concentró reiatsu en ella de forma que empezó a iluminarse con un resplandor azulado.

— Bueno, puede que no sea lo más habitual pero...—me miró con tal asco que me tuve que interrumpir—. Vale, no. No es normal en absoluto pero, ¿que quieres hacer?

— Escapar —exclamó convencida—. Sea como sea tenemos que salir de aquí. Si tienes razón y estamos vivas este no es un buen lugar...

— Y si estamos muertas seguro que hay un lugar mejor —completé.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic de Hisana x Byakuya. Espero que lo disfrutéis y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
